FlashEd: The Flash (2014) meets Ed (2000)
by j3px
Summary: *Note*: This reads like a screenplay, pre-EP 16. Inspired partly by Flash Episode 15, "No Way Out". The Flash (Allen) and his date Linda meet Iris and Eddie in a bowling alley. As they're there, just imagine Ed Stevens popping up. When Eobard Thawne (Wells) says "I'm STUCK..." imagine him finishing "In Central City... Stuckeyville!" Allow some suspension of disbelief and enjoy!


I just watched Flash Episode 15, "No Way Out". Funny. The Flash (Allen) and his date Linda meet Iris and Eddie in a bowling alley. As they're there I keep thinking about Ed Stevens about to pop up.  
In that episode, when Eobard Thawne (Wells) says "I'm STUCK..." I imagined him finishing "In Stuckeyville!" Thawne: That's what Central City is. It's Just. Another Stuckeyville ALL OVER AGAIN.

In the year 2000, Ed Stevens moves from New York back to Stuckeyville after his wife cheats on him.  
Eobard Thawne moves to Central City in 2000, after his wife dies in a car accident.

I call this scriptlet **FlashEd. **This takes place in Episode 15 "Out of Time."

The group of friends meet at a bowling alley, and get settled.

Enter Ed, manager and owner.

**Ed Stevens:** Hello, you all doing okay here?  
**Barry:** Yeah, everything's cool. Couldn't be better. Right you guys?  
**Iris:** We've all got our special someones here.  
**Eddie:** Yes we do. **kisses Iris, who slightly tenses up** Thanks for asking.  
**Ed:** Name's Ed. Welcome to my place. My bowling alley.

**Iris:** you look oddly familiar.

**Ed:** Familiar? And why not? After all when you come to Stuckey bowl you're like family to us!

**Iris:** not. what I meant-  
**Barry:** Ed? Barry. Barry Allen.

**Ed:** Nice to meet y-  
**Barry pauses as if disturbed**

**Ed:** Everything all right?

**Barry:** Well...yea but it's just that... well I've got this strangest case of deja vu.

**pause**

**Barry:** Ed... do I... **know** you from somewhere?

**Ed:** Dunno. Have you been in on Tuesdays?

**Barry:** Um... No this is my first time here, actually.

**Ed:** You sure?... Oh! we have a special on Two for Tuesdays, our best deal all week.

Maybe not maybe we haven't met before.

**quickly thinks about it**

Yeah we haven't met before.

Ladies and gents you came on the right night!  
Speaking of which I don't believe I've met y-

**Iris elbows Barry in his ribs**

**Iris:** Barry... aren't you gonna introduce us?

**Barry:** Oh yeah sorry! Where are my manners? This is Linda, Eddie... and Iris.

**Eddie:** Nice... to meet you, Ed. We... got word this was the best bowling alley in town!

**Ed:** Ah, the bowling alley of bowling alleys, you guess suspect? MAybe there's more Maybe it's that it's The only *U*nique bowling alley in that it- yes, Eddie you said? Okay actually technically it was Barry as he introduced you to me. Barry said it! Yes! Eddie I... feel like I know you. Kinda odd I know but I do.

**pause**

**brushes thought aside** Enh!

**Ed:** Eddie. Eddie's a good name, short form of Edward but Edward's too formal. I like Eddie. Eddie's good. I'm an Eddie too. But I go by Ed. Similar name but different. Used to be Eddie but got older now I go by Ed. Ed. Sorry. Nice to meet all of you.

**Barry:** Sorry to bother you Ed, I just thought you looked familiar.  
**Ed:** Bother Me? C'mon! Don't be silly it's my pleasure. To serve, to offer help or guidance. I'm here to help. Didn't I tell you this is my bowling alley?

**Iris:** Hey wait, Ed. I read about you.  
**Ed:** You did?  
**Iris:** Yeah, aren't you the Bowling Alley lawyer?  
**Ed:** I own a bowling alley and I'm a lawyer.  
**Iris and Ed:** Two different things!  
**Ed:**

**as if announcing to the world**

Why it appears I have **one** follower in ALL of Stuckeyville!  
Yes anything you need-

**Phil slips in**

**Phil:** Ed, the 200 cases of hot dog buns and relish have arrived on schedule.

**Ed:** All right Phil. Take care of it?

**Phil:** SswwEET! Only actually it was more like... two thousand.

**Ed:** Two thousand cases of hot dog buns?!  
**to the four** Excuse me for _just_ a minute.

**the four start bowling**

**Ed:** Phil?! Two thousand cases!? of buns?

**Phil:** **Hot dog** buns. And relish. and the finest relish in all of St-

**Ed:** Phil what were you thinking we do Not go through That many in a month, let alone in a year! I'm ordering you to Fix it Phil. Fix it. right. now!

**Phil:** Fine Bossman but do I get to keep the relish? Customers **_loooove_** the relish.

**Ed:** No you do Not get to keep the relish. 200. Not 2000. 200.

**Phil:** 200\. Got it.

**Ed:** Good.

**Phil:** Okay Bossm-

**Ed:** Please _Do_ not call me that.

**Phil: **_(points finger as if smooth)_ Roger that  
**walks away, under breath**  
Bossman.

**Barry returns from picking up a spare**

**Ed:** Ah, where was I? Ah yes Anything you need from lane changes to name changes, from bowling pins to polling bins- I'm sorry, that last one was a poor attempt at a spoonerism. Point is if you need legal help I can represent you.

**Barry:** Good to know. It was nice to m- wait, did you say Stuckeyville?

**Ed:** Yea, Stuckeyville, you're in Stuckeyville, home of the Stuckeyville Toreadors, named after Colonel Stuckey, our brave-

**Barry:** But wait... When we arrived here, we were in Central City.

**Ed:** Yes, you're in Central City too. Stuckeyville is what Central City once was. Sorry Is!

**Barry:** Heh. If I knew any better Ed it Sounded like you're suggesting that... we could be existing in two different time lines at the **_exact_** same time. Are you suggesting that-

**Ed:** Am I suggesting that? Psh! No way no how No I would Not do That that would be impossible! Think of the possibilities, the impossibilities that could or couldn't happen! It's the stuff of dreams if you will! But what do I know and what am I talking about I'm a bowling alley lawyer remember!?

**winks at Iris, who chuckles**

I'm sorry I g0t carried away, my mistake, talking like that is Nonsense after all I went to school for law not physics let alone theoretical physics though there are laws in physics which are like laws in law but I digress how would I know anything about time travel and quantum mechanics or metahumans or anything like that? My friends, I hereby refrain from anything philosophical. I know we're not here for that. We're here for bowling are we not? _We_ meaning you four not including me as I run the place. What I mean is after all you came here to bowl.

**Barry:** Wow you talk about as fast as I

**Iris turns to Barry**

**Barry:** Eat!

**Iris:** Yeah, Barry can seriously put away his food.

**Linda:** (flirts) The man also loves his spicy things, right Barry?

**Ed:** Oh, my. Hungry Barr(y)? We've hot dogs! And relish! At the snack bar! You order it we make it we call your name and lane number n' you come it up.

**Barry:** Heh heh. Eddie you're up!

**Eddie:** Don't mind if I do!

**Barry**: I'm actually Stuffed right now, but thanks.

**Eli wheels in**

**Eli:** Ed.

**Ed:** Eli?

**Eli:** It's Shirley. She's... crying in your office.

**Ed:** Geez... is it Brian again?

**Eli:** I dunno. Maybe you should talk to her?

**Ed:** Good idea, Eli. I'll check into it now. Thanks.

**Eli:** Sure Ed. **wheels away**

**Ed:** Well you lovebirds. I'll not hold you up any more. Again it's nice meeting you all.

**All four in unison:** You too.

**Ed:** Well duty calls. Enjoy your bowling!

**Barry:** Call me crazy but... I think I know that guy.  
**Iris:** Barry. Let it go. Let's just bowl.

**Eddie:** Yea, Barry, let's all let it go. Linda looks bored. Let's try to enjoy the night.  
**Linda:** While we still have one worth enjoying.

**On Barry, holding Linda while glancing back at Ed, as if trying to remember something**

**End**


End file.
